Muggle Born Slytherin
by Night Owl 16
Summary: A hilarious tale told of a muggle who makes it into Slytherin, while her friend makes it into Griffyndore. They fall for Snape, H. Potter, R. Weasley and D. Malfoy. CHAPTER FIVE UP!
1. Muggles at Hogwarts

Muggle Born  
  
By Tenille Campbell  
  
The castle was silhouetted against the gray skyline, a fine drizzle had began to pour down. I laughed, lifting my head up to catch the rain.  
  
"Cara!" I yelled, "It tastes just like at home." Cara tossed her waist length blond hair over her shoulder and smirked.  
  
"Duh, it's rain Tenille. Not feckin candy." She then looked left and right, and tilted her head up. We laughed and twirled around. We were actually at Hogwarts! So much for it being a movie. We made quite a picture I'm sure. Cara with her chic black coat and French red thing that she wore when she wanted to make an impression. Her multi colored yarn bag swinging in wild circles, with her blue eyes taking in absolutely everything. Then there was me with my wavy brown hair in every direction and big brown eyes. I was wearing my long navy blue hoodie with my Flirt toque and blue mitts. We both stopped abruptly when we heard a massive voice behind us.  
  
"Are ye' about done now? We must be goin' to see Dumbledore. Gotta get ye's sorted now." Hagrid muttered as he walked up to us. His huge beard and hair gave him the appearance of irritated hairy man. We looked meekly at the ground. Running in to see the castle had been a great idea, but we didn't want to distress Hagrid or get him in trouble.  
  
"Sorry" we said meekly. We kept glancing at each other in awe. Cara had her journal out, and kept writing in random spurts, while I had dug out my camera. I kept taking pictures as we went along. I used up a film just going to Dumbledore's office.   
  
"Paddy cakes" Hagrid said before the statue of a great bird. It wove up in an twirled way, bringing us with it. Cara and I nodded to each other. We had seen this in the movie.   
  
"We're here now girls, so be behaving herself. Dumbledore be here is just a minute." Hagrid stood by the door, keeping an eye out on us as we wandered around the office. It was actually quite clean for a place with so many knick-knacks. I wonder is they used a special spell or if the house elves worked especially hard in this room.   
  
"Tenille. Cara. Welcome to Hogwarts." Dumbledore's serene voice floated through the room. Cara and I turned and stared in awe. Man, was he tall. He must have been at least 6'4. He didn't look that tall in the movies. Hmmm, must get the movie idea out of my head.   
  
"Thanks Dumbledore." I stayed silent after our thanks. What could I say to such a great wizard? Could he read my mind? Cara had no problem talking though.  
  
"So do we get sorted? Does the hat talk? Can we put in Gryffindore? Is Harry Potter actually in Gryffindore?" Cara asked as she unbuttoned her jacket. It hung open to reveal her dark jeans and black t-shirt. She wore her customary heeled black boots. She was so fancy ass sometimes.   
  
"We'll sort you after I'm done my explanation. Please sit." He gestured towards the large chairs in front of his desk. "Tea?" Dumbledore questioned as we settled down. I shook my head no, as Cara nodded enthusiastically. She was Irish, and believed that Tea was always a yes. I took off my hoodie, it was quite hot in the office. I noticed that he stared at my shirt which was black and had a black and white picture of me and Cara on it.   
  
"That's Cara and me at the Saskatoon Ex. We paid four dollars to get the picture, then I had to pay an extra twenty to have the picture put on the shirt. But it was great fun." I offered up an explanation. Man, he made me nervous. I sat on my hands, since I couldn't stop twisting them.   
  
"As you both know, you were invited to come to Hogwarts for the rest of the school year. As your age is both nineteen years of age, you will be put in the with the Year Sevens. Usually you would be with the Eights, but your capabilities might not be up to par with the rest of them." We nodded and he continued. "Sevens have access to Hogsmead over the weekends, and since you girls are now Seen Years, you will be able to go on trips with them also. You will have your trunks carried to whatever house you are sorted into. Taking in students at such an older age is unique, it has not been done in over 500 years, since the 14 year old Melissa Graven came to us. Of course, she was much younger and had more time here at the school to practice her skills. So you will put in the practical and defensive classes right away. You will take History of Magic and Divinity at a later date, when you can focus on them individually. I imagine our history classes are much like your home history classes." Cara and I shared a grimace. "So now it's time to get to the sorting."   
  
Dumbledore walked to a massive closet and pulled the oak doors open. A crumpled brown hat sat in the center, looking very dejected and misused. Cara and I glanced at each other. I jerked my head towards the chair, telling her to go first. She nodded, and settled down on the chair as Dumbledore laid the hat down on her head. It stayed still for a moment. Cara's eyes were wide.   
  
"Hmm….a muggle born child…likes to paint….neglects homework…definitely not Ravenclaw…" Cara huffed in indignation. "Perhaps Hufflepuff? They are a creative bunch…not Slytherin, her heart is pure and cleverness obsolete…" Again Cara gasped and glared at the hat. "Gryffindore? Yes, you might belong there. Hmm…yes…Gryffindore." The hat settled down again. Cara jumped off the chair and danced over to me. She hugged me and twirled around, high-fiving Hagrid, who was beaming.  
  
I nervously regarded the chair. I stared at Dumbledore. He raised an eyebrow and looked pointingly at the chair. I let out a breath and sat down. The hat was settled down and it seemed to clench my head. It smelled fresh, like a mountain breeze. Surprising.   
  
"Hello girly…you might be Slytherin…you have cleverness, determination…" The hat stopped, fear clutched my heart. Would that bastard of a hat put me in Slytherin? I thought of Malfoy, and grinned. Maybe it won't be so bad. "Hmm…yes, you have the necessary qualities for Slytherin. It is Slytherin!" The hat settled down, and I stared at Cara. Was I evil? I thought only pure bloods went into Slytherin? Was I pure blood? 


	2. Suprise Suprise

*Disclaimer: Ya, I forgot to do this at my first chapter. This goes for the whole story. I own nothing. Yep, I'm just a poor ass student with too much time on her hands. Enjoy though.   
  
Chapter 2: Surprise Surprise  
  
"Um, Tenille. How did you get into Slytherin?" Cara questioned out loud. I just shrugged, looking at Dumbledore for the answers. He was quietly chuckling, haven gotten over his surprise a minute ago.  
  
"It seems Tenille, that you have one magical parent, rather then none as it was suspected." I just looked at him, then shook my head. My mom sold cookies at the school's garage sales and my dad worked a boring everyday job. They were not candidate's for a magical parent.  
  
"I don't think that's it Dumbledore." I paced around the large room, trying to think back to what my parents had told me about my roots. "Dumbledore, can magic skip a generation…or six?" Dumbledore nodded yes, and I jumped up and down. "Maybe it's because one of my grandma's was magic. She was Shaman of her tribe. It's a very earthy magic, or so I'm told." I looked at Cara, she was regarding me with new interest. I stuck out my tongue at her.  
  
"Why do you get to be in Slytherin? Professor Snape is there. You have all the luck." Cara sighed as I walked by her. I laughed, then grimaced as I thought of Snape. He was a tall wizard, a pure blood. Thought to dangerously handsome and evil by Cara, thought to be avoided and ignored by me.   
  
"Well Miss Campbell, Miss Johnston, shall we go to your classrooms? It's quite late, all the other students should be in the common room by now." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. We nodded eagerly, and I grabbed my hoodie off the chair.   
  
We walked out of his office ad I studied the walls, they were made of stone, a dusty blue or dirty gray. The hallway was lighted by flaming lamps, what where they called in our muggle world? Oil lamps? But they didn't appear to have oil in them.   
  
"Dumbledore, why do you guys have such an old fashioned style here at Hogwarts?" I gestured to the lamps and the robes that Dumbledore wore. "I understand mystery and dressing the part, but really, is that convenient?" We continued walking and entered the staircase. They were huge, made for groups of hundreds. Cara and I ran all the way up and waited patiently for Dumbledore.  
  
"Our style is how it has been since our school was founded a thousand years ago. All that changes are the students, professors and sometimes the ghosts that pass through our halls." Dumbledore came in front of a huge painting of a fat lady. We were at the Gryffindore common room. Lucky Cara. "Twinkie". Cara gasped and I shushed her behind Dumbledore's back. She would give it away. She glanced at me with wide eyes. I shook my head.   
  
Cara walked in and glanced around. There were a couple students sitting on the couch by the fireplace. I popped my head in after Dumbledore and glimpsed some very messy black hair. Could it be….?  
  
"Students, please welcome a new Gryffindore, Miss Cara Johnston." Heads popped up all over the place, from the floor, off the tables at the side of the room, from the staircases going up to the rooms. Cara just stood there, slowly turning red. She hated being in the spotlight. "I'm sure you'll all make her welcome. Thank you for your time." Dumbledore turned and I saw black glasses as the boy with very messy black hair glanced at Cara. Hmm, just one more thing to make sure it was him…  
  
"HARRY POTTER!" I screamed. His head popped up and he stared at me, with an eyebrow cocked. It was as if he was saying, who the hell are you? I started to laugh as Cara glared at me. Blowing him a kiss, much to Cara's outrage, I left with Dumbledore.  
  
"Ya I know, I could have handled that with a little more grace." I nod as Dumbledore glanced at me. "But let's not pretend like that wasn't the coolest thing ever. Is he really know as "the boy who lived" or is he just Harry? Potter? HP? Will he let me call him Babe?" I started to laugh. Dumbledore let out a deep chuckle. Hagrid choked behind me, trying to cover up his laughter with a snort and cough.   
  
The path led by Dumbledore took me by the staircases again. I thought we were heading to the dungeons, that's where Cara said Slytherins stayed, but we ended up by the edge of the castle, in a small corner with a huge painting of a baron in it. He glanced at me. I glanced at him. He looked me up and down. I looked at his legs, in his tights. I cocked a brow at him. He snorted. I shrugged. It was a bit dark, and very chilly. Great, I thought to myself. I hate the cold, and I'm stuck in a frozen hell.   
  
"Snickers" Dumbledore said and the painting swung open. What was it with these people and junk food? A warm breeze immediately swept by me. I wanted in there. Dumbledore walked in, and silence ensued. I peered around him once again. The small group of green and black decorated Slytherins stared at him, then at me. They were quite pale. They should get more sun. Their robes were very attractive though, a black that shimmered. I wanted one of those. Maybe I could just wear black jeans and shirts that shimmered? A robe could get in the way.   
  
"Slytherins, this is Miss Tenille Campbell. She is your newest Slytherin. Treat her well." Dumbledore nodded to me and walked out. Thanks a lot. I waved to Hagrid. I winked back and walked away with Dumbledore. The painting sung shut behind them as I turned to regard my new buddies.  
  
There were two girls standing by the fireplace. They looked at me hostilely, their eyes hard and cold. I smirked, thinking that ya, this was definably Slytherin. I walked past them to get to the carved wooden doorway that had a feminine look to it. I hoped it lead to the girls rooms. I hope to find mine.  
  
"Wait girl. Who are you?" A sneering voice called out. I turned around. There sat Malfoy. Draco. What kind of name was Draco? Crap. I assessed him as he checked me out. He looked to be about eighteen, with a athlete's body. His hairy wasn't actually oily, it was looking soft to the touch. Straight too. I hate people with naturally straight hair. SIGH. He had these wide shoulders though. That had potential. then I noticed that his mouth was moving again. What was he saying?  
  
"…muggle born Slytherin…" and he went back to sneering. Why did he have to open his mouth? He was so good looking without that big mouth of his.  
  
"Piss off punk. I'll kick your ass." I stuck my tongue out at him, and everyone gasped. The stared at me, and put their hands to their mouths, looking as if in pain. One guy actually looked away, scrunching up his face.   
  
"What?" I wondered out loud. Did I have a green tongue? That was some awesome juice on the Hogwarts Express. Man, it tasted like lime and it was this dark forest green color. It had a small taste of club soda in it too. Cara and I absolutely guzzled it.   
  
"Did that hurt?" One girl, who was by the fireplace, said. I stared at her, then it dawned on me.   
  
"This?" I stuck out my tongue and pointed to my tongue ring. It was a sliver one, matching some of the decorations in the room. Cool. They all nodded yes. "No, not at all."  
  
"Really?" They looked skeptical. I sighed and sat down. This might be easier than I imagined it to be, making friends that is.   
  
"Well, it hurt for a minute. I mean, a needle pierces your tongue with no pain meds. It can be friggen nasty. But over all, it hurt less then biting your tongue." I said and a few them glanced at me admiringly.   
  
"You didn't use magic?" the same girl asked. I stared at her.   
  
"What's your name girl?" She glared at me. I shrugged. "I just like to know names if I'm talking with people. I'm funny that way."  
  
"I'm Pansy, and this is Lierra. We're Seventh Years." She said it with a haughty tone. I laughed.   
  
"You sure can be stuck up. FYI, I'm seventh year also." I was interrupted by a snort in the corner. "Why Draco, glad you're able to join in. You being so intellectual and all. Pansy ass." I sneered. He glared at me then stood up. His wand was clutched in his hand. His knuckles were white. Oops. I didn't even have a wand. Well, ya I did, but fat lot of good it did me. I didn't even know how to use it. Crap.  
  
"Muggle, I'm going to warn you once. Stay away from me." He was staring down at me on the couch. I stood up. Didn't want him to have an advantage over me. I stood up to my full 5'6 and a half inches.   
  
"Or you'll what? Beat me? Punch me? hex me?" I stared at him. he had very nice cheekbones. Wow, gotta stay focused here. He was right angry now.  
  
"I'll make you sorry you ever came to Hogwarts." His eyes were level with mine now that I stood on the coffee table. They were a deep green, very sexy. Yikes. Focused.  
  
"Now that's real specific boy. I mean, I'm trembling. Ooohh, scary Malfoy." I smirked and his eyes changed to a light green, ice green. Oh shit, I was in for it now. Would he actually curse me?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Author Note:   
  
Thankx to my reviewer (my only one). I enjoyed your comments. Please keep reading and reviewing. I look forward to your story.   
  
Oh ya, Cara babe. review, and maybe I'll let Snape…..heehee 


	3. Enemies and Friends

Chapter 3: Friends & Enemies  
  
Meanwhile, back in Gryffindore's Common Room…  
  
Cara had looked all around the room, smiling at Harry weakly when he stared at her. There was a girl standing beside him with very fuzzy hair. She must be Hermione. Do I really want to make friends with her? Cara thought to herself. No. Where's Ron? He's cool.   
  
"Ya, so Hi. I'm Cara." She left it open, and the people all looked at one another. Hmmm, she thought, they must be a little slow on the uptake.  
  
"How…Are…You?" She spoke slowly and a little louder. They snickered and burst out into full laughter. She sighed and stared at the ceiling. Why me, she thought. Why can't I just be in Slytherin with Snape? Or even Hufflepuff….I would take Hufflepuff.  
  
"Sorry, you have a unusual accent. We aren't used it, that's all." The girl with the hair spoke up. "I'm Hermione Granger. This is Harry Potter, and that's Ron Weasley behind you. Welcome to Gryffindore." Harry stood up, and he was well over 6'o. Ron was behind her, an even in her boots, she only came up to his shoulder. He must be 6'1 or 6'2 also.   
  
"Hello Harry Potter and Ron." Cara shook hands with them. They both had a firm handshake, if Ron's was a little bit damp. Must be nervous.  
  
"Where are you from Cara?" Ron asked as he slumped into the plush couch. Cara sat down on the couch beside him and removed her coat and French hat thingy.  
  
"Saskatchewan, Canada." Harry looked a little more interested. Hermione thought for a while. Ron just looked away. Cara stared at him. He was cute, or acceptable. Nice lips, and fair skin, just like her. Very bright red hair, it was very odd. But his eyes were a magnificent brown, very warm, like chocolate.  
  
"We have a few Americans here, but not much. Isn't there a school of witchcraft in Canada?" Hermione asked out loud.  
  
"I wouldn't know." Cara opened her bag and pulled out a pack of smokes. She found her lighter at the bottom, and flicked it, lighting her smoke. There was silence in the room. "What?"  
  
"You smoke?" Harry asked, his disgust evident.   
  
"Oh, ya. All my friends do. It's very stress relieving." Cara smiled at him and blew a puff of some his way. Harry waved his hand in front of his face, and Hermione coughed. "Oh you guys should learn. Here, I'll even let you borrow mine." Cara reached into her bag but was stopped by three voices.  
  
"Oh no, but thank you."   
  
"Really, it isn't a problem."   
  
"No."  
  
She started to laugh and gestured around. "Where's everyone else?" She didn't want to totally offend her new roomies, so she stubbed out her full smoke.   
  
"Well, they are most likely in bed. It was a long day today." Ron answered. Cara nodded then out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that Hermione had laid her hand over Harry' shoulder. She kept touching him as she talked…hmm…  
  
"Hermione, are you and Harry going out?" Hermione smiled at Harry then looked at me.  
  
"Yes, we have been for quite a while now. Since the start of school." It was November now, so that was only two months. Harry beamed up at her, and she stared into his eyes. Cara could feel her stomach rolling; any minute now violins would start to play and they would do a slow motion kiss with birds twittering in the background.  
  
"Okay then, good to know. Sorry about Tenille, Harry. She's um, just like that. Very interested in meeting you." Cara shrugged, then laughed as Hermione's eyes started to narrow. "Down girl, Tenille is not like that. She wouldn't steal your man." Hermione relaxed. "She would borrow him then give him back to you." Hermione gasped and clenched onto Harry's shoulder much tighter. He winced. Cara laughed.  
  
"well, this is so lovely, but I really do need to have my smoke. Is there a way outside so I can finish this in peace?" Cara asked out loud. Ron surprised her by standing up and offering to go with her.  
  
"We can't be seen out this late at night, but I'll show you a way through." Cara nodded again, then waved bye to Hermione and Harry, who was rubbing his shoulder and glared at her. That went well.  
  
Back at Slytherin…  
  
"Aaaaarrrggghhh!" I ran, screaming at the top of my lungs. That little rat shit had actually thrown a curse at me. "Cara! Where are you?" I ran around the corner, hearing the laughter of the Slytherins behind me. Damn those guys. Aren't they sposed to protect and defend one another? Wasn't I one of them?  
  
"Ow!" I smashed into a huge wall of warm flesh and fell back. Barely catching my balance, I looked up and saw Cara behind this huge red headed guy, laughing. "You little…argh! Why couldn't you be in Slytherin?"  
  
"I know!" Cara sighed, and motioned for us to go outside. "So what happened? The little Slytherins don't like you? Oh, Ron Weasley, this is Tenille Campbell. Tenille, Ron." I nodded, and shook his hand. Hey, big hands. Cara lit her some and Ron inched away, his hand sin his pocket.  
  
"So Ron, how you doin?" He smiles, a great smile. He reminds me of the best guy friend back home. I decide then and there that I want to keep Ron. Cara sees my evil grin and rolls her eyes, taking a deep drag off the smoke.   
  
"Awwww, there is nothing better then smoking. It relaxes you, and gives you ambition. It's great." Cara said and I laughed.   
  
"So you girls are from Canada?" Ron asks. I nod my head and he continues. "Do you like it here? I mean, is it really different?" I look at Cara and she closes her eyes, inhaling again. She loves her smokes way too much.  
  
"Well, it's fine. I'm in Slytherin…' Ron jumped away from me, and I laughed. "Easy boy, I'm not evil. I'm just that good." He glares at me, and I look up at him innocently. "Anyway, Canada schools and this school are really quite the same, the only difference being this school is magic. And of course, the fact that we thought it was just a movie. That part really threw me off." I frown, tapping my hands against my thighs.   
  
"Yes, that movie is really quite off on a few aspects of Hogwarts. But we all enjoyed it. Not Hermione though, because she comes off as a know-it-all. She's not really like that, just very smart." Ron finished, while I gaped at him.  
  
"You watched the movies?"  
  
"Yes, we had a Muggle Movie Night every couple months. It was quite interesting what those people can do without the use of magic. Fascinating. Oops, there I go sounding like my father." He grinned at me sheepishly.   
  
"Well, crap. Here I thought that I could impress everyone with my fantastic muggle inventions. " At that, Cara whipped up her lighter and flicked it, causing a spark and fire.   
  
"Look. I have created fire! Muggle magic!" She cracked up, and Ron laughed weekly, eyeing her lighter. Then he grinned.  
  
"I get it. Good one." He laughed then, as Cara and I sighed. They were slow on the uptake.   
  
Back Inside…  
  
"What do you mean I can't visit you tonight?" I asked, my foot stamping the ground. Cara looked at meaningfully, but I didn't get it. Finally she sighed.  
  
"Because you have to introduce me to your Slytherin friends. Fair is fair." She jumped up and down. "Do you think Snape will be around? Have you seen him yet? Did he get all mad and want to punish you? I would want him to punish me…" She trailed off with a naughty look on her face, and my stomach rolled. No, I just don't want to go there.   
  
"Get over it. I'm not letting you seduce my Head of House. On second thougt, go ahead. I can get back at that friggin Draco." I steamed, my hands clenching. Cara laughed.  
  
"Oh, what happened to you anyway? I didn't want to ask in front of Weasley." I stared at the ground, my face heating up. No, I'm not going to tell. "Oh, this is good. Did someone get you? Hex you? Oh my god, who did it?" She started to laugh hysterically, wiping at her eyes. I glanced at her, promising murder.   
  
"It was that blond shite Draco. He threw curses at me." I admitted, still glaring at her. She shrugged, then smiled.  
  
"Why didn't you use your magic on him?" I stared at her blankly. I hadn't even thought of that. Damnit, I can be so stupid sometimes.   
  
"Um, about that. I forgot. That I could do magic you know. It's not like I have been doing this for years you know. We only got our powers this summer!" I said defensively as she started to laugh again, leaning against the wall for support.   
  
"Come on" I drag her off towards the Common room, stopping to say the password to the painting. He laughed at me, and I stuck the finger at him. He gasped in indignation and I laughed gleefully. He was really getting to me.   
  
"Miss Campbell, perhaps you would like to inform the Slytherin members exactly why you are bringing a Gryffindore into our House?" A cold voice sneered behind me. What was with these people and sneering? I turned and found myself faced with Snape, Professor Snape. And as I was about to speak, Cara giggled. I stared at her, then grinned.   
  
"Why professor, my friend here, Cara Johnston, wanted to meet you. She's a great admirer." I pushed her towards him viciously, and she stumbled, still giggling. "So you two have your fun, I have to go get to bed, ready myself for tomorrow's lessons. G'Night Cara, Professor Snape." I left with Snape glaring at my back and Cara laughing mundanely as she twined her arms around Snape's neck. I heard him yell "Stay away Miss Johnston, I'm not afraid to use this wand." And Cara's flighty giggle.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Author's Note: This is getting hilarious. If any of you have any idea's on where this could go, please R&R. My muse, Funshine, is getting tired, so I must get to bed. Nite all.   
  
Polaris: Thanks for the review and criticism. But as you guessed (and it wasn't very hard to) that ya, I did put myself and my friend into Hogwarts. And it's "Canadianized" not Americanized, thank you very much. And I care what they're wearing. Clothes help you see what kind of a person a character is. It's not teenybopper clothing, it's Normal. Say it with me. Now breathe. There you go. Lol. And like I said in my bio, this is just me with too much ideas in my head and too much time on my hands. Don't take it so seriously.   
  
Val: Thanks for your kind comments. Hope you enjoy Chapter 3.  
  
Linapanmz: Ya, I though the screaming of Harry P's name was hilarious too. Glad we have the same sense of humor. Thankx for the comments. Please keep reading and reviewing! 


	4. Cara and Snape

Chapter 4: Snape and Cara  
  
The next day, I woke up disoriented. The blanket was very warm though, and I cuddled deeper. Never ever leaving this spot. Ever. I heard some one laughing, a very feminine laugh. I growled and the laughter stopped, and then my blanket was ripped off of me.  
  
"Damn you. Give that back!" I yelled, clutching dead air while trying to grab at my blanket. The chill of the room settled on me, giving me goose bumps.   
  
"Get up Tenille. Time to go for breakfast." Pansy said. I opened one eye and sighed. She stood above me victoriously, with my blanket clutched in one hand and a hand on her hip.   
  
"What time is it?" She threw the blanket back on me. I got up, and threw my legs over the bed. Damn that floor was cold. She haughtily replied "It's time for breakfast."  
  
"It's time for breakfast" I copied her in a nasal tone, prancing about. She glared at me and I smirked. I walked into the bathroom, noticing Lierra. I waved at her, and she smiled back, but not after looking at Pansy to make sure she wasn't looking. There was another girl in there, I wasn't sure of her name. After I left Snape and Cara, I just went to bed.   
  
The bathroom was great. A huge sink with spare room for 0ur essentials, and a shower in the corner. The tub was huge, and an assortment of bubble bath and bath oils stood at the side. Awesome.  
  
Later on….  
  
I walked into the Great Hall just in time for breakfast. A few stragglers scurried in after me, and I waved to Cara. She had to be nudged by Ron, as she was staring off at Snape, who was glowering at her. She noticed me and waved back cheerfully. What had happened with her and Snape? She was wearing her Gryffindore robe, she looked right snazzy in it. A roll of her eyes told me she felt right stupid in it. I waved my arms around, testing out my Slytherin robes. T was actually quite warm, and handy. Man they had like ten pockets!   
  
Lierra waved at me to come sit by her. I shuffled by a few grumbling Slytherins and whacked the head of some guy who muttered "Muggle" under his breath. He missed a bite of food and it landed in his lap, much to everyone's delight.   
  
"How goes it?" I asked Lierra as I sat down. She was really pretty, I thought slowly. Apparently, Malfoy thought so to as he slid next to her and leaned in close to talk to her. He glanced at me, a small grin playing on his lips. I decided it wasn't the right time to show him my magic. It had to be at exactly the right time.   
  
"Girl, are you still here? I thought you would be running all the way to your Muggle home the way you ran out last night." The table all burst into snickers. I laughed too.  
  
"Wow, Draco. That was great, really. Did it hurt though, to think of that one? Do you need your rest now?" I patted his arm sympathetically. He jerked away as the girls around me started to giggle. His face paled as he stared into my eyes. Sexy green eyes man, that's my name for him, I thought. Oops, getting off track again.   
  
"You best learn to respect your betters." He stated as he stared to eat his breakfast. I snorted and started talking with Lierra as the rest of the table started talking with their own groups.   
  
"When's our first class? Wait, where's my schedule…I wanna know what my first class is." I started to look around, but Lierra pulled out a piece of parchment.   
  
"Here you go, I asked Professor Snape for it before you came in. We have our classes together." I smiled and glanced at Pansy. She was twining a strand of Draco's hair around her finger as she leaned close to whisper in his ear. He put up with it, a superior smile on his face.  
  
"What classes are those?" That little witch. Draco deserved much better then her. Well, actually, no he didn't. But she was so anal. But then again, so was she. Never mind.   
  
"Um, well, there's Transfiguration with McGonnagal, and Potions with Snape. Your afternoon classes are Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin and flying lessons from Harry Potter. We have classes with the Gryffindores." I groaned at them mention of Potter, he was so damn cute. I must get to know him. Then we can fall in love. I would keep him under my bed, and take him for a walk everyday. It would be fabulous.   
  
"So, what's HP like?" I ask casually. Lierra looks at me confused. "You now, the boy who lived, Harry, Potter, that guy over there." I point at him.   
  
"Oh, well, he's a Gryffindore. We don't associate with them too much. But according to Malfoy and Pansy, he's a show off, a mud blood. They don't really like him." She went back to eating as I looked over my schedule. Cara will be in all my classes. This rocks.   
  
  
  
I met up with Cara as she walked out, surrounded by Ron and his sister Ginny. Ginny was so pretty. She had this pale skin, like Cara's, and they looked almost alike, except that Ginny had very red hair and Cara's was very light blond. Odd. "Cara love, walk with me. Let's go." I took her arm, blew a kiss to Ron, who blushed madly, and waved by to Ginny. She waved back and dragged Ron in the opposite direction.   
  
"What's up?" Cara asked as we walked outside for her to get her daily intake of nicotine. She was grinning madly and trying to hide her blush, but she couldn't stop giggling every couple of minutes.  
  
"What's wrong with you? What happened with you and Snape?" Cara laughed again, and twirled around, her smoke almost singing me. I glared at her.  
  
"Snape an I are in love! In love, in love, in love. " She announced it proudly. I tried to control my gag reflex. I nodded politely for her to continue.   
  
"Well, after you left, I managed to get a kiss out of him. Just a quick one, mind you. And as my lips pressed passionately against his chin.." She stopped talking as I started to choke. "Are you okay?" Again, I just nodded, my hand to my mouth, covering my grin. "And when I kissed his magnificent, virile chin, I felt a connection. A deep sense of right. He belongs with me, to me. We are bonded now." She stopped twirling and sighed. "Love is grand."  
  
I burst out laughing, picturing dark Snape and carefree light Cara making out. She kissed his chin, for God's sake. T was too great.  
  
"Um, how did Snape take this lovely bonding?" I ask, calming down. Cara looked away and stared at the trees in the distance. The forbidden forest. "Cara, what did he do?"  
  
"He tried to hex me, then kicked me out. I mean, literally, he used his boot and kicked me out. Then he told me "Never again presume to touch me again, Miss Johnston." and slammed the painting in my face. The painting wouldn't let me back in again. But really, he only kicked me out because he was trying to deny our great love, our magical love." Cara sighed again, and stubbed out her smoke. My stomach hurt from holding my laughter in.   
  
"So are you ready for classes?" I ask when I have control over myself again. Cara gave me thumbs up and put on a fresh coat of lipstick.   
  
"We in the same classes?" She asked.  
  
"Sure are darling. Shall we go? Oh wait, what's Harry like? I have classes with, well, a flying lesson with him. I don't know if you are with me on that." I grinned. "I hope not." Cara hit my arm as I started to giggle. We walked into the castle, scurrying towards our first class with McGonnagal.   
  
"Don't get your hopes up. He's Hermione's man." I shrugged. Cara hit me again. "Well, he is. Hermione looks like she would claw your ass if you stole him, and they look fairly in love. You shouldn't mess with that."   
  
I pushd her. "Traitor!" She pushed me back and we fell laughing into our class. There was silence. McGonnagal peered at us over her glasses. Oops. What now?  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Author's Note:  
  
i_rabies: I know, I was confused myself about the whole gazing scene. But it's my story, and I think that Cara and Ron would make a lovely story. They could have red and blonde children. And he's what happens with Snape and Cara in this chapter. Hope you enjoyed! Whahaha! 


	5. Magikal Wenches

Chapter Five: Magical Wenches  
  
"Ladies, I would prefer it if you were on time for my classes." McGonnagal shifted up to us. I hung my head, hiding my grin, while Cara popped a mint in her mouth. We took the seat way in the back, side by side. The students slowly turned around to face McGonnagal. She sighed, looking at us from the front of the room.  
  
"Ms Johnston, please sit with Mr. Weasley here…" she gestured to the front where I could see Ron's bright red hair, "And Ms Campbell, come sit with Mr. Malfoy in front. You must sit with your house mates for the time being." I whimpered and Cara laughed. We grabbed our books and sneaked up to the front as McGonnagal harrumphed.  
  
"Now that we are ready," she gave Cara and I a pointed look, "We shall proceed." McGonnagal went on to perform some of her transformations. I just stared. If she expected me to change my book into a butterfly, even that was too much. This was such a huge mistake. Meanwhile, I could hear Cara and Ron laughing as Ron attempted to do his transformation. Draco just snorted. Seriously, how could a snort be sexy? He just managed it. I was in trouble here if I thought his nose noises were sexy.  
  
"Well, Muggle Girl, shall we see you do yours? If you can that is…" He left just enough sarcasm in his voice to show me what he was thinking.  
  
"Kiss your ass, punk." I rolled my eyes. "You go first, you're so tough and pure-blood. Come on boy, come on. Do it, dooo it." Draco turned a man red as the Slytherins around us started to chuckle. He whipped out his wand, it was gleaming black and quite intimidating looking. Muttering the spell under his breath, his text book turned into a huge snake, slithering in front of me. I glared at him, and cocked an eyebrow at the snake. What now? My big mouth was always getting me into trouble.   
  
Staring at the snake, I noticed his green eyes, flashing into pale yellow. Interesting. I felt my fingers tingle and warm up considerably. I grinned. Muttering the words "Sleep now" I ran my fingers down the snake's body. It curled up and fell asleep on top of my text books. Draco stared at the snake in disgust and annoyance. The other students started to laugh and Cara gave me a thumbs up.   
  
"What was that Miss Campbell?" Professor McGonnagal questioned from in front of the class. I had no idea what she was talking about. "Did you do wand-less magic?" She looked quite stern.  
  
"No." I stated. She glared at me. "Well, yes. But I don't know how to do wand magic. I'm a beginner at that. Give me a break." I shrunk down in my chair as everyone started to laugh. Cara joined in but quit after I threw paper at her.  
  
"Very well. Mister Malfoy, you will teach Miss Campbell the basics of wand magic and how to perform spells with her wand. I have no doubt that she will catch on easily enough. Is there anyone else here that does not know how to use their wand?" She stated it rhetorically. Everyone else laughed. Cara put up her hand. They laughed louder as McGonnagal shook her head. "Miss Johnston, you may join in on those lessons with Mister Malfoy and Miss Campbell. I expect to see you both use your wands tomorrow for the next spell you will have to learn." With that, she turned with a flourish, her cape sweeping in a wide arch. We were forgotten, luckily. Cara shared my look of chagrin, but then she brightened up considerably. I couldn't figure her out, that one.  
  
Later on….  
  
"This is so great Tenille!" Cara gushed as we walked out of Transfiguration. I just stared at her. "I mean, we'll have to do lessons in Slytherin, as there are two of you and one of me. Plus, if Draco gets anywhere near Gryffindore, they'll hurt him. Lots of pain. Very messy. We don't want that now, do we?" She questioned, a huge grin on her face.  
  
"Care, you suck. You just like this idea so much because of Snape. You better pay attention to the lessons, not try to seduce my House Master. Is that his name? Do I call him master? No, you'd probably do that though." I laughed as Cara just nodded happily.   
  
"Honey, you don't want to know what I'd call him, especially in the middle of…" She trailed off as I held a hand over her mouth.  
  
"I get it, thank you. Now never again, and we can still be friends." We waved to Hermione and Harry as they hurried past us. Harry had such a cute butt, nice. Tough. Not flat like so many other guy's butts.   
  
"Tenille, quit it."   
  
"What you talkin about?"  
  
"Quit staring AT HARRY'S BUTT!" She yelled, and people turned to stare. I felt my ears go red as Cara started to laugh, leaning heavily on me for support. Tears were coming out of her eyes. I tapped my foot on the ground and waited for her to get control of herself.   
  
"Thank you. Now I'm not letting you into Slytherin tonight. So there!" I laughed as she turned her expression to pleading. She could be such an actress.  
  
"Please, you can't stand in the way of our love Tenille. I'll owe you. I'll quit harassing you about Harry. Please…" She looked up at me beseechingly. I grinned then shrugged.  
  
"Why not?" We entered the dark dank room of our potions class, and we slipped into our seats beside Ron and Draco. Ron and Cara said a happy hi to each other, while Draco grimaced as he saw me slide next to him.  
  
"Careful Draco love, I just might think that you have a crush on me." I smiled at him, very sugary. He gave me a questioning look. "You know, you're just trying to hide your love by all these insults. It's ok. One day, you can be with me. Don't worry." I turned back to my books just as Professor Snape walked in. Draco muttered under is breath and I whispered back, "I love you too Draco Poo." He snorted and I opened my text book, quietly laughing to myself.   
  
"If you don't mind, will you try to pay attention Miss Campbell?" I looked up to find Snape in front of my desk, glowering at me. Out of the corner of my eye, I could make out Cara blowing kisses to him and making kissy faces at his back. I started to giggle and ended up choking when I tried to cut it off. "Is there something in particular that you find amusing Miss Campbell, or are you just disrupting my class for your own pleasure?" Snape questioned again as he walked to the front of the class. Cara batted her eyelashes at him. Tears started to come down my face.  
  
"I'm okay." I manage, as I wipe away my tears. Cara does a little wave to him and he stares at her. I completely lose it as he arches a brow at her then blushes as Cara does a "sexy" wink at him. I think he actually likes it!  
  
"Class, today we will be creating a potion to dissolve love. Of course, if it actually true love it won't work, only confuse the victim for a few hours, but if it false love, or merely a school crush, the love will disappear forever more. It is a very powerful spell, so work with diligence. Try not to mess this one up Mr. Weasley. Miss Johnston, what is it?" Cara was waving her hand madly.   
  
"Professor Snape, um, are we going to be testing this potion in class?" Snape snorted.  
  
"No, we will not. I do not want to be responsible for the breaking up of any True Love cases we might have here at Hogwarts." He sneered in the direction of Hermione and Harry. Hermione looked down at her desk while Harry rolled his eyes at Snape. Cara just looked disappointed.  
  
"Muggle Girl..." Draco started.  
  
"The name is Tenille. I'll even go by Campbell. But really, Muggle Girl is just not what I answer to." I snapped at Draco. He stared at me in surprise. "Oh shut up." I went back to reading and writing the instructions for the potion. Draco shrugged then lughed. He had finally managed to annoy me. Crap. 


End file.
